


Kissing like a Lover, Kissing like a Sinner

by Ferrety



Series: Cultural Exchange [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale stop toying with him god damnit, Crowley still can't handle affection, M/M, also I just like these dorks, fluff mostly, people said they wanted more, when the world says yes who am I to say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrety/pseuds/Ferrety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHAT ARE EVEN TITLES OH GOD<br/>Sequel to Speak Loving to me (http://archiveofourown.org/works/5116901) but can be read alone I guess</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing like a Lover, Kissing like a Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what canon is anymore and I live in a land of denial and fantasy sue me if you can  
> (aaaaaaaaaaaalso I don't have a beta, so this is unbetaed. land of denial and fantasy.)

Since Aziraphale had told Crowley just how very sincerely and possibly unplatonically he loved him, the demon's reactions to affection had both improved, and worsened.

Improved, because he was slowly, ever so slowly, getting used to the fact that Aziraphale meant everything he said, and that the « my dear » he had been using for centuries was actually exactly the pet name it sounded like. Loving words were also much more common these days, so Crowley had to get some sort of control back on his body in order to function at all.

His condition had also worsened, because he now knew exactly how much Aziraphale meant everything he said, and his mind was twirling from it.

He felt like melting and fainting and purring, each time the angel so much as smiled at him now, because he knew what words were waiting between these soft expressions, and he definitely couldn't handle it.

On his part, Aziraphale discovered a whole new world of experimentation with Crowley.

Namely, touch.

Sure, there was some physical interactions before. They bumped shoulders, huddled close, sometimes manhandled each other, even held hands on some occasions, though that was before Aziraphale explained to Crowley that he did love him, and not because he had to.

But now, oh, now.

Now, Aziraphale knew that he could place a hand in the small of Crowley's back, when he was busy chatting with petty people with way too much money at the opera (in hopes to make them do God knew what), and that he would take a very, very long time to notice. Apparently, the demon was so used to feeling things with his body all the time, that he had learnt to ignore most of them like humans did. Aziraphale could softly press and rub a little, feeling Crowley's waist under his jacket (while still smiling amiably), and it was as if Crowley's brain considered that it was as it should be, until, after a long process of analysis in the back of his mind, Crowley finally understood that this was not, in fact, part of his body, and that the couple in front of them was smiling in a much too amused way, and that, oh god, there was only one person who could be doing this, oh shit, that was sort of possessive and what was he saying again ?

Aziraphale could identify the moment Crowley's easy banter started to slow down, five seconds before his eyes widened (even with the glasses, Aziraphale could tell), and the demon started spluttering, stuttering, turning two significants shades of red darker for no apparent reason.

He could never stop himself from squeezing a little harder, and since Crowley was, by this point, unable to say anything close to « excuse us, I think we have to go, right now, before I embarass myself any further », it was usually left to Aziraphale.

He usually managed to do that before Crowley turned to a (very affectionnate) snake again.

Crowley was always sort of grouchy after such stunts, but Aziraphale couldn't help it.

It was very hard to keep his hands to himself when he knew just how much they affected Crowley, for one. He also had spent centuries trying to find a way to make Crowley shut up, and nothing was as effective as « Crowley dear, I would love it if you considered shutting up » with a finger on the demon's lips and another on his waist.

It was hard to remember who was the angel and who was the demon in such occasions, because Crowley was somehow so... genuine about all this. (Aziraphale almost though prudish, but he knew from his speech that Crowley was not, in fact, a prude. He was just a really, really emotional non-prude.) It always made something inside of Aziraphale stirr.

 

They were at the duck pond.

Why were they always at the duck pond ? There must be a reason, but the angel couldn't remember it. Of course, they had been all over the world, many times, and they knew a lot of places much more beautiful than this, and yet, they kept returning to the lovely, but boring duck pond.

Maybe radiant sunrises on the Himalaya deserved to stay special occasions, but quiet evening at the duck pond should be enjoyed as much as possible. Or something.

What a nice xeres Crowley had brought.

Aziraphale snuggled closer to him.

Lately, the demon looked much softer than usual. He hadn't changed a thing, and yet everything was different. His clothing was still so sharp you could get bleeding fingers from groping (though Aziraphale knew from experience that wasn't true), the shades still looked deadly as ever, and his eyes were still the same beautiful snake gold Aziraphale loved so much.

His smirk was gone, though. Oh, Crowley insisted that it hadn't, and he could still pull off the devilishly charming smile on fluttery-eyed ladies, but the trademark smirk, the smug « I know something that you don't, and I may be using it against you right now » expression, that was completely gone from their interactions.

Aziraphale missed it, but he was also thrilled to see it replaced by a soft, oh so soft smile, he had never seen on the demon before. This expression said « I'm a bit confused by everything, but I'm feeling very good inside. I'm not sure how it's happening, and I'm afraid the happiness will notice that I noticed if I smile too much, and I don't want to scare it away, so I'll refrain from a real smile. But I sorta really want to smile right now, or all the time. »

Well, maybe Aziraphale was reading a bit too much into it.

He wanted to trace that expression with his fingers. Maybe all of Crowley's face. Maybe with more than his fingers.

God, he knew for a fact Crowley wasn't trying to tempt him. (Lately, Crowley kept most of his tempting at the gym, horse races, and street fights he sometimes started, nowhere near the angel.)

But he was tempting all the same.

Crowley sighed.

« Angel, you want to say something. Say it, so we can be done with it. »

Aziraphale felt Crowley bracing himself against him, and when opened his mouth, something completely different than he had planned came out :

« Why does it affect you so much when I tell you that I love you ? »

He could feel the physical war for control inside Crowley, before the demon won.

« I... thought about it a bit, and I think... »

Crowley licked his lips. Aziraphale followed the movement with his eyes, but said nothing.

« Well. Remember Heaven ? I mean. Of course, you would remember Heaven. I mean, there, you're in Grace. You're surrounded by love, completely unconditionnal love, and it's, well, everywhere, angel. »

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley was looking pointedly away. He could tell.

« And then, I sort of took a walk and ended up downstairs. »

The angel couldn't hold back a twitching lip.

« But there's no love there, on the contrary. It's dark, and hate, and pain everywhere. »

« Ah, so when I tell you that I love you, it reminds you of... »

« No, that's not it at all » Crowley interrupted, « It's completely different. »

Aziraphale frowned.

« I don't think I follow, dear. »

Crowley pinched the bridge of his nose.

« Okay, picture this, angel : the Grace, the Holy Love, or whatever, is like the sun : it shines for everybody, unconditionnaly. When you're in Hell, it's like night, okay ? But your... your affection, it's not unconditionnal at all. I know it's actually very conditionnal. Nobody knows it more than I. »

The implied « I know if I fuck up too bad I can lose it » managed to float in the air, unspoken, unheard, unforgotten.

« It'ss like... A fire that lighted itsself, jusst for me, at my plassse, in the middle of the night. »

Crowley's voice was so soft, Aziraphale would have missed it if he hadn't had angelic hearing.

He really wanted to kiss him now.

The demon was looking somewhere around his knees, where an average-looking, sort of plump left hand soon came to rest.

Aziraphale's other hand was softly threading through Crowley's hair, silently aknowledging what Crowley had just said, silently thanking him for saying it.

Crowley leaned his head back, and proved that if he couldn't physically purr, he still could convince everybody around him that he was (because, looking at him, it seemed obvious that he was.) Such reaction was also accidentally tempting Aziraphale into getting in touch with some primal instinct far away in the back of his mind.

« Angel, I'm not going to become good because of thissss, though. »

Aziraphale smirked. Crowley was surprisingly coherent for someone with so little functionning muscles left.

« I can settle for « petty », I think. »

Crowley spluttered.

« I'm not petty, I'm- »

« Shooosh, love. You're perfect just like this, and you don't need to change a thing. »

And since Crowley was already so close, and Aziraphale was feeling so warm inside, he asked :

« Can I kiss you now ? I think you should be suitably prepared for that question, now. »

Crowley wasn't blinking.

« Sssssssss », he said.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow.

Crowley forced himself to blink, once, twice.

« I meant yesssssssss, okay. »

Aziraphale did.

 

Oh, Aziraphale was going to get addicted to this.

 

Crowley was in a night club. He truly loved night clubs. They were a fine place from which he could improve the lust, greed, envy, vanity, and anger level of humanity, but it was almost too easy.

No, what he liked most to do was sitting at the bar, and will the drinks to look just as full as they're supposed to be, but too short by two gulps when people actually drank it.

It never failed to make the humans confusedly frustrated, and Crowley felt ever so proud of himself.

He should design a brand of glasses with a bump inside, making it look like it was containing more than it actually was. Yes. That would be truly evil. Some brands of cheap food may even have already thought of that, though.

Maybe he should convice the barman to add a representation of the devil on the glasses (it would definitely look « edgy », humans liked « edgy »), which would increase the damnation of the place by, oh, some number at least.

He left the club in an extremely good mood, and drove back to the bookshop, without even thinking about it. He mostly lived in the bookshop now, anyway. Well, he didn't, really. Not officially. But he spent a lot more time than necessary there, because it was really hard to get Aziraphale to go out. And his home was with Aziraphale, right ?

He could have punched himself straight in the face for even thinking that, and almost drove the Bentley into a bakery during his brief confusion.

 

Aziraphale was reading in his favorite armchair, in the back of the shop, exactly where Crowley had left him a few hours ago. The angel still did not much care for sleep.

« Ah, love, I see you've been tampering with the alcohol amount the kids drink nowadays. How kind of you, to lower their consumption. »

Crowley stopped dead in his tracks.

That wasn't what he had been doing... was it ?

« How do you even... »

Aziraphale smiled sheepishly.

« I felt like going to your place, but you weren't there, so I looked, and finding that you were having the kind of fun I'm not much into, I came back here. I'm sorry, maybe I should have waved to you ? I didn't want to intrude, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. »

Crowley's shoulders slumped a bit.

« I was, but now that I think I was doing good, I'm having second thoughts. Thank you so much, Zira. »

Aziraphale's smile turned soft.

« My apologies, dear. I know this demonic activity is important to you, I won't misinterpret it again. »

Crowley's sour expression's job was to showcase how aware of the hypocrisy in that last statement the demon was, and it would be damned if it didn't ace its job.

The angel put his book away with careful moves, and walked up to Crowley.

He took his hands, and whispered.

« Well then, if my apologies won't do... Maybe you could improve your demonic score of the night by, say, temptation ? »

Crowley's hands shook a little.

And then he smiled.

« Ah, yes. I should try to make an angel sin. That would please my hierarchy. »

Aziraphale's eyes seemed to glow.

« And which sin would you impose on this angel ? »

« Well... »

Crowley licked his lips.

Aziraphale's eyes followed the movement.

« I know for a fact that gluttony is an easy o- ow ! Don't smack my butt ! »

Aziraphale's smile was unapologetic.

« Anyway », Crowley started again, « I guess I should take my chance with... »

He got closer.

« maybe... »

Their lips where inches apart.

« Sloth ? »

Aziraphale spluttered while Crowley burst out laughing.

« Of all the... You snarky old snake ! »

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's collar, and brought the still-laughing demon to his lips.

The laughter soon merged into a moan, as Aziraphale convinced Crowley to part his lips juuuust a little...

It was actually the first time they kissed like this, and Aziraphale discovered that he wanted much, much more of it.

The hands in Crowley's collar relaxed and moved to softly raise his glasses out of the way, and the demon didn't resist, resting his hands just above Aziraphale's hips, unsure, uncertain, as the angel got his first taste of him.

Then it seemed to hit him, the soft and tender way Aziraphale was _french-kissing him_ ( _oh_ , he was so deliciously _slow_ ), his knees buckled, a few scales sprouted under Aziraphale's fingers, and he thought he was going to revert to a snake form again, but Crowley managed to hold on and straighten up again.

Aziraphale broke the kiss, with a soft smile.

« Wonderful, you're improving. »

A forked tongue shot out of a cross Crowley's mouth.

« Sssss »

A twinkle in the angel's eyes danced as he whispered.

« Ah, I should maybe worry of the ideas I'm getting about that... You're a bad influence, my dear, but of course, that's a compliment to you, right ? »

The scales receeded, and it was with a human tongue that Crowley answered.

« Careful, angel, love may be your realm, but lust would be mine. »

« Dear boy, I don't see you using that prerogative on me right now. »

Something seemed to spark in Crowley's eyes, and the next second, he looked fully composed again, his usual smirk on his lips. He suddenly looked much sharper, like a cat outing its claws.

« Let me say, for an angel, you're doing a decent job at temptation... »

Aziraphale felt a shiver in his spine.

_Ah, yes, this would be the dangerous side of him..._

« But if you want me to kiss you like a sinner, then of course, you need only to ask, Zira. »

He loved the dangerous side.

And then, this time, _Crowley_ was kissing _him,_ and it was nothing like the previous one.

There were teeth on Aziraphale's lips, a teasing tongue in his mouth, hot puffes of breath on his face, and hands everywhere.

Crowley kissed with his whole body, pushing Aziraphale back with his hips, pressing their body together, fisting his hand in his hair like he was never going to get enough. Aziraphale could do nothing but take, take what Crowley was giving him, because, for all his apparent domination, Crowley was giving. Giving his all.

Two steps back and Aziraphale was stuck against a set of shelves, and there was nowhere to go to avoid Crowley's body. Not that he wanted to, anyway. He just needed some support to handle all this lean chest against his (considerably less lean) own, to feel the full pressure of Crowley's hips against his (and oh, wasn't it nice), something to lean back his head on as Crowley started nipping a his neck like he wanted nothing but to devour him. And, Someone help him, Crowley's teeth on his throat were both a threat and a promise, his tongue was a sin in itself (probably, it should be, anyway), and the teasing breaths he puffed on his skin probably the reason empires rose and fell.

Aziraphale squirmed. He felt the warmth in his chest grow and diffuse to his belly, everything was suddenly way too hot. He could tell he wasn't pure lust, because the warmth in his chest was nothing but his tenderness and affection for Crowley, and that was an usual feeling (though it was sometimes walking hand in hand with a general feeling of annoyance.) But the heat in the belly, pooling down to his groin, that was new.

Crowley was back to kissing him, less urgently, no less hotly. There was a hand threatening to get under Aziraphale's horrendeous tartan shirt, and another tracing his face, tousling his hair.

He felt weak, and wanted, and special. He felt like he was the focus of all of Crowley's attention, like he was under a laser-sharp kind of want, the only point in the universe that mattered as far as Crowley was concerned and the only thing worth wanting too.

Aziraphale didn't know what Crowley tasted like (probably like Crowley. Or like sin.) but it was very quickly becoming one of his favorite flavors.

Finally, it was over, Crowley stepping back, licking his lips again, and trying to look like the cat who got the cream.

He couldn't fool Aziraphale, though. There was uncertainty in his eyes, all the more obvious since his shades were still on the top of his head.

And maybe the angel stumbled a bit while unstucking himself from the shelves, but hey, everybody had their weaknesses.

« That's how we do it on our side. » Crowley says, probably trying to lighten the mood.

« Ah », Aziraphale says, « I see. »

There was a pause.

« I must say, I didn't expect... Well, I was starting to think you were really shy when it came to these things. »

Crowley looked like he had just swallowed something unpleasant.

« I'm not shy, Zzzzira ! »

He shifted his weight from one leg to another a few times.

« I'm really not. »

« I think you sort of are », Aziraphale smiled « and it's very endearing. »

Crowley shot him a look. Aziraphale smiled wider.

« I just... » the demon says, « It's the whole... love... thing I'm a bit uneasy about. »

Aziraphale's smile dropped.

« Dear, I hope you don't mean... »

« No, I ! »

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand and held it against his heart.

« I... I do... », he breathed heavily, « I'm sorry, it's hard to say for me, but I... return... your feelings... »

He looked like he had been sucking on a lemon. He decided to try again.

« I mean I do. Love you. I do, I do. »

Now, he looked like he was a bit in pain, but that could be excused. Demons weren't supposed to go about speaking of love, anyway.

It was more that enough for Aziraphale, who lifted his other hand to press it against Crowley's cheek, in a mute thanks. Crowley's eyes fluttered shut, as he once more felt like everything was as perfect as it could possibly get.

« So » Aziraphale started again, « you're only... »

He wanted to say shy, but caught himself in time.

« ...careful when it's just expressions of love, right ? »

Crowley, his eyes still shut, nodded.

« But if it's closer to lust, it's okay ? »

Crowley frowned.

« Let's say I have more talent for it. »

Aziraphale smiled.

« So, my dear, how do you feel about sex ? »

Crowley's eyes shot open.

« What ? »

« Sex, Crowley. »

« But I... But you... »

« Rest assured. I can't fall because of sex, if I, at least, consider it like just another demonstration of love. It's called making love for a reason, you know. »

« You don't know that ! »

Aziraphale chuckled.

« Well, actually, I do. »

Crowley stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

« Do you mean... with humans... you... »

Aziraphale had the decency to look embarassed.

« It was a very long time ago, and as I said, it's just another way to express love to another being. Don't worry, though. Not only did they die a very long time ago, before we even made the Arrangement, in fact, but... I'm ashamed to say that I did not feel nearly as much for them than I do for you. » »

Crowley kept staring, looking slightly green.

« But you... But I... »

Aziraphale frowned.

« Crowley, I do hope you're not about to let Envy get the best of you. »

« No ! I mean... It's... lust... but you... »

Aziraphale sighed patiently, aknowledging that Crowley was a bit in shock at the moment.

« It's not a sin, if it's about love, Crowley. »

He smiled again.

« But I sure hope to see how you do it like a sinner... »

If possible, Crowley looked even greener.

« I don't... »

This time, Aziraphale said nothing, content in looking patient.

Crowley gulped.

« What I mean, is... I'm... »

He stopped blinking altogether.

« To be perfectly honesssst... I never... »

He didn't finish his sentence.

There was a pregnant pause.

And then the pause gave birth to a few baby pauses.

And then, Aziraphale blinked.

« Oh ! My dear, you mean... You never.... »

« Not a word, angel. »

« But you... »

« I said, not a word. »

 


End file.
